A Secret Beneath Me
by Talapots
Summary: A shattering marriage leads Sakura Kinomoto running away - from everything in Japan for SEVEN YEARS. Later she returns with a THREE-year-old child with a mysterious identity she only knew. But Syaoran had to know. He has THE right, right? SxS and ExT
1. When the Past Haunts You

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second story! Hope ya'll enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I NEVER owned CCS.**

**PLEASE RXR! PLEASE! Hahahaha. :D**

* * *

><p><em>When the Past Haunts You<em>

**Sakura's POV**

As I stare at this sea of people surrounding US, I was actually bewildered by the fact that I would go back to my nightmare. I tightened my grip on these suitcases. Poor thing.

"Hey mom, can you hear that?" my three-year-old child was asking.

"What was it?" I asked, kinda surprised.

She smiled sweetly, and gripped my hand tightly before answering.

"It's our flight already, Mom. I'm so excited to see Japan!"

I actually froze in my place. Japan – the land where my nightmares still exist. For SEVEN YEARS, I fight not to come back. I wanna forget everything – especially that: I am Sakura Li.

I am Sakura Li, or in the past - Sakura Kinomoto. Have you ever heard of the hot business tycoon? Okay, I am not saying that he's HOT, but he was known for that word. So anyway, he's STILL my husband.

Husband. Okay, so what am I doing in California – while I have my HOT and HANDSOME lover waiting for me in that place?

So, I'll start this with telling a sad story of a girl, though some would say that this is a fairytale love story, eew - which happens to be me.

Kinomoto Corporations – the producer of computer pieces, which is administered by Fujitaka Kinomoto, my father, was on bankrupt. So what's the solution? Me. He just married me off to Li Corporation's son, Li Syaoran. Evethough my brother, Touya Kinomoto was against it - even Syaoran and I was, well - the wedding was still on.

Though both of us were unwilling, we practicaly did EVERYTHING, we have no choice but to do what was told. We were just 19 back then, so school was actually hell. I mean, having a fiancée in that age is hell, right? He continued his studies, while I – I just practiced my PROFESSION. Being a housewife.

So the merge of both corporations was a success. But our marriage, it was not.

Of course, there were fights – okay, everyday, there were fights. And unsurprisingly, the both of us grew tired of it. Who wouldn't be angry at some girl clinging to my husband? Gee. That's a natural reaction. I am his wife, okay? I am not jealous.

After months of our on-and-off-relationship, I talked to him – and said that I'll study here in California. He agreed, no doubt about it. And yeah, I never went home for seven years. But you know what, seven years actually felt like seven minutes. The good thing was – my account has money stocked on it. So, I had no problem in financial things – especially on Chiharu's, my child, needs **(A/N: Chiharu is Sakura's daughter. Haha)**. The truth is, I NEVER STUDIED. I spend HIS money on material things, like bags and shoes. Okay, that's the advantage being the wife of a Li. But most of the money was for Chiharu's basic needs.

But one thing is a fact. I'll return - to end this stormy relationship. I wanted freedom, for myself. And this is for Chiharu's sake.

He never knew Chiharu. Ever.

He must never.

For seven years, he never cared. He never called, or whatever.

But if he'll know about Chiharu's identity, will he actually care – even just a bit?

No! What am I thinking? Syaoran is a cold-hearted bastard. And I need to protect MY daughter. The child is a three-year-old, for heaven's sake.

"Mom?"

Reality strikes me back to the present. Anger filled my emerald eyes as I grabbed our suitcases - and it vanished once I looked at my daughter.

"Oh, sorry honey. What were you saying?"

"Mom, we're now going to ride the... vrrrooooom! whoooooosssshh..." she even imitated the airplane's movement in the sky.

I chuckled, "Okay, let's go?"

I wore my shades and carefully ruffled Chiharu's hair - making her giggle. We started walking.

_I'm ready to face you, Syaoran Li. I'm ready as ever. I'll bring this marriage - you down._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What does the child has to do with Syaoran Li? :D**

**Please Review! This chapter is short, sorry. But I'll make it longer in the next chapters.**

**Till Next Time. :D**

**My Written Destiny**


	2. When Our Roads Meet Again

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank for the reviews! Please review, coz they're like the signs if I should continue this. :D**

**Disclaimer: I never owned CCS**

**PLEASE ENJOY! xD**

* * *

><p><em>When Our Roads Meet Again<em>

**Syaoran's POV**

"_Sakura!" I grabbed her wrist – this caused her to wince, "What the hell is your problem? Meiling is just an old friend, for God's sake."_

_Tears formed in her emerald eyes, and looked away. _

"_Let go of me. I wanna go to sleep. Look, look what the time is now." Her eyes were now focused on the wall clock above the television. I looked as well – it's now 3 in the morning. I mean, can't I work overtime, and just be her husband? _

_Seeing the time, my strength seemed to lessen. She was now free to walk away, but she sat down in the big couch across me. _

_An awkward silenced enveloped the room._

"_I'm so tired of this-" she finally said after a long silence._

_Cutting her sentence off, I took off my tie, for me to think clearly. She's so wife-ly. _

"_Don't you think that I'm also tired? You're just my wife. Am I not free of doing things that I like?"_

_She smiled bitterly, and apologized._

_Seeing her getting hurt – hurts me too. Those expression in her eyes makes me so GUILTY. If ever I have the chance to take back all I said, I will. _

_But it's too late. _

_She was now far away – from me._

A ring on my phone made some transportation of my mind – back to the present. Ring?

Oh, great. The call ended. Whoever this unknown caller has some great sense of timing. I wanna thank him/her personally.

Oh yeah. What was I reminiscing?

Sakura Kinomoto, I mean, Sakura Li.

It has been seven years.

In those seven years, I never stopped feeling so... alone. Eventhough this marriage was arranged, she was still my wife. And she was a wife to me – in those months that we're still together. She cooks, washes everything, and waits for me – everything a wife must do to a husband, of course with the help of Aunt Carol – my nanny since birth.

But I think – EVERYONE thought that I was fine. Even my mom, Yelan Li, my sisters and Fujitaka Kinomoto.

That everything was fine, even if my wife was in California, for a very long time.

Well, I AM Syaoran Li, after all, the CO-OWNER of Li-Kinomoto Corporations – one of the biggest industries here in Japan. The big boss. The HOT and HANDSOME man who could sweep every woman's feet.

"_Syaoran Li – the luckiest person who sits in his office everyday, just to sign papers and attend meetings."_

"_The GLORIOUS life of Syaoran Li, a man without a nagging wife."_

Well, I THINK they're all wrong. At some point maybe, they are RIGHT.

My wife, Sakura Li, who was said to be studying in California – was not actually doing THAT. She spends my money on things that I don't know, whether it's for her toy BOYS, or whatever.

How did I found out? Hey, no offense but, I AM THE BIG BOSS. I could do everything. Oh well, not everything.

The point is, I WAS hurt.

Maybe she took me for GRANTED. Well, that's no surprise. I took her for granted as well, before.

No – maybe she's doing some revenge on me.

Whatever it is, at least she IS doing well.

But I'm confused whether to feel angry and hurt – for leaving me, or to feel guilty – because I pushed her to do the leaving.

Cellphone.

Well, maybe calling her could help, right?

Damn it. Damn her.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Tomoyo, Syaoran's secretary was holding stacks of folders in her right hand, the telephone on the other – as she entered the office of his boss. She slowly and carefully closed the door, and slowly paced inside.

'_What a silence', _she thought.

She reached her boss' table and stopped her track when she saw him looking intently on his phone, troubled whether to call that certain someone or not, and with a bothered expression.

As she carefully dropped the folders on the table, she was still surprised by his reaction.

'_A keen boss is now A DISTRACTED ONE.' _She knocked on HIS table. Finally, after a long time, he finally noticed her - looked at her – with a surprised expression on his face.

"Sir, you seemed to be-"

"What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you here to deliver these papers? Well, you're job-" Syaoran's arrogant tone was back. He stood up while browsing the files in his table, but stopped his track and looked intently at her.

Silence followed. His shoes' sound as it hits the ground followed the ETERNAL silence.

"Thanks for delivering these files. Hey Tomoyo, will you just say what you have to say? You're here when I'm..." He said with a soft tone.

Tomoyo prayed silently on her own, before softly said, "Sir, a certain woman wants to talk to you. I know you'll be glad-", and took the telephone that was beside those folders.

He stopped reading the red folder that he was holding and walking back and forth and seriously looked at her.

"End the call." He firmly said.

She looked at him and surprisingly, he took the telephone from her.

"Whoever you are, just call later." He ended the call, and angrily put the phone on the table. Tears are now forming in her eyes, though not that clearly seen in her bowing head.

"I think there was something you'd like to mention, other than related to work?" He firmly stated.

An awkward silence followed that question.

While bowing, she said – with shaking lips, "No! That's not related to work! Anyways, why don't you just call whoever that certain person was? Being doubtful isn't gonna help you solve that thing. Honestly, it's a very long time, Mr. Li. It has been seven years. Uhm, Mr. Li, that's-"

"You can go now."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

"_Whoever you are, just call later."_

Later! I am HIS wife.

Is he that important for others to follow what was suitable for him?

Yeah, MAYBE he's THAT important.

All these years, he NEVER changed. He's still that arrogant guy, who never thought of anything than work. The insensitive guy who thinks he's always right.

Yeah, right.

But who is that certain someone that he hesitates to call? Is that ME?

Stop dreaming, Sakura KINOMOTO. Oh, yeah. He didn't answer my first call in his OFFICIAL phone. I even messaged him years ago that it was MY number. Now, even in his business phone which was personally delivered by Tomoyo? He's an asshole.

Oh my, I need to concentrate on the road.

Yep, I am on the way to HIS office.

For seven years, a few changes could really be said here in Japan. Starting from the buildings and roads.

Honestly, when it comes to change, I think I am the biggest one. I think I could slap him in the face, real hard, while shouting at him. I could visualize.

Anyways, after we arrived two hours ago, I decided to go straight ahead, to him from the airport. And Chiharu –

_Shit! _I dialled Aunt Carol's number.

"_Yes, Ma'am Sakura?"_

"Is Chiharu awake?"

"_Not yet ma'am." _She calmly said.

"Please take care of her, and call me if she'll find me, alright? Just explain that I have something to do so that's why I'm away. And don't forget-" I am half-scared to be away from my daughter.

She cut my sentence off, with her nice chuckle, _"Yep. The child met me before she slept. Don't worry, she'll be fine. For the nth time, I know what to do ma'am"_

I smiled, before saying goodbye.

I stepped on the accelerator, and overtook some slowly-paced cars.

Syaoran Li. Welcome me when you see me in Tomoeda.

Whenever I think of him, I could feel my veins burst. Really.

With so much anger with what happened, I texted him. I know it's childish, but I'll use my newest number. Gee, I wanna shout in front of him, if ever it is possible. And, I know you're amazed that I have so much numbers. I'm amazed as well. *_smirks*_

I decelerated my car's pace, while texting him with my shaky hand.

"_You asshole. Li Syaoran, a mean bastard."_

After for a while, he texted me back.

"_You bitch. Who the hell are you?"_

I could imagine his angry face while he texts me back.

"_Who cares? You are an ugly, heartless moron."_

"_Whatever, bitch."_

We exchanged harsh messages, until I reached the Li-Kinomoto Corporations. I stopped texting him, but honestly, I was a damn, angry bull. For a few minutes, I sat inside the dead car, and looked at the huge building where my husband was. I then parked it in front of the building and bravely walked inside the building. Honestly, EVERYONE looked at me, as if I rose from the dead.

"Damn, Mrs. Li is back!"

"Woah!"

I could hear everyone's whispers. Damn.

My phone vibrated again.

_"You ugly, brainless bitch!"_

That was it.

I've had enough.

I dialed his number, and called him.

"Syaoran! You mean bastard! What the-" The laugh, as I spoke those words, vanished.

"Sakura..."

I stopped my tracks, and saw him a meter away from me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen as they meet after seven years? **

**So, how was it?**

**Thank for the reviews! Haha. Honestly, those reviews are my inspiration. Review please! Tell me what you think, and if I should continue this story!**

**Till next time!**

** Talapots :D**


	3. When the Past Contradicts the Heart

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating that fast. Haha, I'm kinda hooked with 'My Girlfriend is a Gumiho'. If you have free time, go and watch this K-drama. Okay, I just cried a few minutes ago because of that series. **

**AS FOR THE STORY: All I could tell you guys right now is that: Syaoran Li and Sakura Li are the parents of Chiharu. The mystery about Chiharu's identity is the main conflict of the story. I mean, based on the calculations, it could NEVER be. **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And oh, please review! Thanks. :D**

* * *

><p><em>When the Past Contradicts the Heart<em>

**Syaoran's POV **

_**(MINUTES BEFORE SXS MET)**_

Here I am, still sitting in my chair inside this goddamn office.

Honestly, that's what I do everyday – believe it or not.

Can you please ask me on whatever's new in my life?

It's Tomoyo Daidouji, and her statement a while back. That's pretty new.

"_Anyways, why don't you just call whoever that certain person was? Being doubtful isn't gonna help you solve that thing. Honestly, it's a very long time, Mr. Li. It has been seven years."_

She had a point. I mean, seven years is a very long time, and we had a relationship. Even if it's forced, no one could deny, even her, that we were still married. Maybe if she has stayed, maybe I learned to love her, and vice versa. Maybe we had lots of children – or maybe, we're now celebrating our seventh year anniversary.

Or maybe, I loved her already - maybe, because I was badly hurt when she left.

Hey, is there a thief that is proudly saying what he/she really is? None right? So maybe, I was just used to her being there for me, laughing and waiting for me at home.

Maybe.

Actually, there are lots of maybe-s in my mind. I really couldn't say it, one by one – because it's too many.

Anyway, what if I call her? And what, beg her to go home?

NO. Why would I even do that?

She should be the one doing that, right?

Whatever.

Before my mind reached California – and where Sakura is, my phone rang.

Maybe this was the prank texter a while back. To be honest, I was pissed off. Where in the hell did that person took my number, and tell me that I'm an arrogant bastard? As if that person knew me that well. I'll kill that person personally, if ever I'll know that person. It's just that person's luck – because I don't wanna waste my time for that person. Too many _persons_ eh?

Oh, wrong. It was my mother, Yelan.

"Yes?"

"_You did not tell me, eh?" _Actually, even though she's an old woman, her firm voice SLIGHTLY scares the hell out of me.

"What? What will I tell you?"

"_That Sakura arrived here, almost two hours ago, with a child."_

What? "I-I wanna keep it a-"

"_Bring her later in Fujitaka's house. No more excuses Syaoran. And we have to talk about that child. You hear me?" _She ended the call, and angrily put it down, no doubt.

So Sakura was here?

Damn. Being a Li has a LOT of advantages.

Okay, everyone thought our relationship was fine. So is that why my mom... frankly scolded me for not saying about Sakura's arrival, with a child?

Wait. Did I just hear 'with a child'?

So she thought I knew about that CHILD, too.

Who was that child, anyways?

I don't know what's happening to me, but I'm as angry as hell. You know why? Because she spends MY money for her slut-y needs.

I need to look for my wife, who has a CHILD, and I assume – that's not mine. We never did IT anyways.

I wanna break things RIGHT NOW.

Oh I remember, so the prank texter stopped texting me. Oh well, I need someone to... be angry with, right now. I reached and opened the door with so much force that even Tomoyo looked. I admit that she looked so TERRIFIED. I REALLY NEED TO BE ANGRY WITH SOMETHING OR SOMEONE RIGHT NOW. I am that desperate.

"Cancel my appointment later, I have something important to do right now." And I swiftly stormed off.

I heard her say something about how she can't, so I stopped.

I know what I'll gonna do next will be effective.

I turned around, and looked her with the darkest one that I could possibly do.

She turned red, and whispered something about an 'okay' word, and I entered the elevator.

While pressing the floor numbers, I just can't get enough with being frustrated and anxious and angry. I opened my phone, and texted that prank texter a while ago.

"You brainless, ugly bitch!"

I assume this is a girl. I don't know, just my instincts.

That person did not reply, so I assume that this person was SO pissed off.

I smirked.

The elevator's door opened, and I rapidly stepped out of it. Many workers are greeting me, but I don't need that right now. These greetings are like whispers to me.

Before reaching the corner before the main entrance/exit of the building, my phone vibrated.

I was shocked when I read who it was calling.

The prank texter.

I smirked, while opening my phone to answer this person.

"_You ugly asshole..."_

I can't hear the rest, because I'm kind of laughing-but-not-actually-a-laugh thing. I mean, this person started, and then SHE'LL be the one who's angry? What a stupid woman. But at least, I have to thank her, because at least I somehow forgot my wife with a child.

When I turned around, I saw the entrance/exit way with the kind guard, looking at me.

I know it's not normal when I do that laugh that isn't a laugh. No – everyone looked like amazed. Because of this, I don't bother listening to the prank texter's harsh comments about me. And I automatically stopped in my tracks.

I realized that I was not the one gaining this attention. And that voice in my phone...

I looked at the person just a meter away from me now.

She was now shockingly looking at me, like I was right now.

Sakura Li.

"Sakura..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

_**(THE MOMENT SXS MET)**_

Syaoran Li.

After seven years, we met.

In this pathetic situation.

"Sakura..."

I have to admit, he looked as surprised as I was. But I also knew that he'll think of something. Come on, you asshole. Do something!

I think he read my thoughts, because he smiled – nicely, and like nothing happened, and walked slowly towards me, and embraced me tightly.

But there was a second that I actually believed that smile.

Actually, in front of our relatives, we've been like this: PRETENDING.

"_Act like nothing happened."_ He whispered to me.

"I know!" I angrily whispered back.

Eventhough I was slightly hurt, I am not the Sakura he used to know. I am braver than what everyone expects. I hugged him too, feeling warm in his arms.

Everyone thought it was out of love. Okay, so erase the WARM in this hug. Eww.

I smiled bitterly.

I withdraw myself from the stupid embrace, and _smilingly_ looked at him.

"Hey, did you miss me?"

He also smiled, and laced his hands on my waist.

_'Eww. take your hand off me.' I whispered._

_'I don't like this either.' He replied._

And so, the sweet couple went out on that building as if nothing happened, as IF they we're just those normal couples.

Unluckily, we are not.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The long drive to Syaoran's home killed Sakura to death. She insisted on going home with her car, but he literally dragged her inside. She sits quietly inside, and took out her cellphone from her bag, and texts someone. How about Syaoran? Well, he drove the Ferarri so fast, and overtook the slow cars. His grip on the steering wheel was too hard, and breathed out - as if he'll gonna say something after a second or so.

"Why are you here? Aren't you happy being in California - while spending my money with a boy?" He broke the silence between them - but he seemed to be reddish.

"Who in the hell have told you that I spend YOUR money for some boy?" She answered back.

"Whatever. So, who's the child?"

"What child?"

"Do you think of me as a stupid person?"

Silence then invaded them. Neither of them wants to say something, but the tension was there - waiting to finally consume them.

"I'm tired of t-this." She spoke with a hoarse whisper.

The car stopped, and he looked at her.

"I know I did some ridiculous things in those times that we're together, but I want to start over - " He holds her hand and sincerely looked at her in the eyes.

"I want a divorce, Syaoran. I'm tired with all of these."

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran's POV<strong>

Okay, I hate this.

I swallowed my pride for our marriage, but still... she turned me down.

Where is SHE? Oh, she's now at my house - maybe because of being tired, she accepted my offer. She slept there.

And here I am in the car, going to Aunt Carol's house, for some stupid advice.

I did everything. Oh, swallowing my pride was everything. But wasn't that enough, to go back to me? I know that move wasn't a Syaoran act, but I want to save this marriage.

What will be the reason why she turned me down? Is it because...

Oh, the child.

Maybe she wants the child to have a complete family - with his real dad.

Maybe my bitch-y wife wants other man.

I stepped the accelerator and drove in this non-ending road.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Huh.

What the heck.

Why was he angry again? Wasn't he supposed to feel happy because of that... divorce?

Oh, so he stopped the car and said something, a something I didn't hear. I think he wants a divorce.

So before he's gonna blow off my pride, I told him THOSE words.

So, here I am in the guest room, as neat as ever. Looking at the bright green sheets of this king sized bed, I remembered only a guy: my husband - the green-addict husband of mine. I remembered the days when I was the only one who cleans this huge house - my husband in college.

Actually, he never cared - whether I'm tired, or whatever. He's an asshole.

Huh.

Oh, my phone vibrated.

I rolled on my side, to get my phone on the table.

_'I'm going to Aunt Carol.' _Oh, my goodness, the great SYAORAN LI texted this?

Oh.

My.

God.

This is impossible.

So impossible.

So, what if I tell him about Chiharu? I mean, he's more sensitive now - gee, just a LITTLE.

NO. NO. NO. He's still that bastard seven years ago - I think he'll never change.

But looking on the bright side, he now acknowledges that he has a wife.

He's going to Aunt Carol. Yep, HE'S GOING TO AUNT CAROL, and he just texted me, as if this was a real marriage. He maybe thinks that he needed my approval.

Maybe.

To Aunt Carol.

Aunt Carol.

Aunt Carol?

Oh, my! Chiharu!

I fastly dialed someone's number - calling for help.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll meet you Saku... I think you needed help... Oh, for goodness sake - Sakura!... I won't let him take Chiharu..."<em>

_I put my phone down, and walked to my bedroom._

_Putting my clothes in the suitcases, I immediately thought of a way to save Sakura and Chiharu._

_Oh, and to save myself from heartache as well._

_I gripped on the handle, and looked at the wallpaper of my phone. _

_We're going to be a family, Sakura. We'll gonna be._

_And - Syaoran LI can never take you - NEVER. _

_Wait for me there in Japan._

* * *

><p><strong> AN: So how was this chapter?**

**There are so many questions in this chapter, right? Oh, ExT will be slightly... be in this story, but more on SxS. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really wanna know what you think about this chappie. :D**

**Till next time.**

**Talapots.. xD**


	4. When the Secret Secretly Affects Him

**A/N: Talapots is here again! Thank for all the support and love! Sorry for the late update - I'm kinda busy in school. :)**

**Disclaimer: CCS will never be mine.**

**Here it is! Enjoy! And oh, please review, okay? xD**

* * *

><p><strong>When the Secret Secretly Affects His Life<strong>

**Syaoran's POV**

Maybe I just ran out of luck. Really.

My car just died a while now, and I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. Looking around, well, maybe it's a few meters or so before reaching Aunt Carol's house.

Looking up, I saw a post – an ordinary post, that couldn't help me in this situation right now.

"Argh!" I said, while kicking a stone.

I kept my key, and sighed. I slowly walked – and inserted my hands in my pants' pockets, and whistled. Remembering what happened earlier, my brow raised a little. Really – Sakura's irritating. Why did she ever come back in the first place? My life is so much better without her.

Really. I mean it.

I can see a corner – and I think this is the last corner I will ever encounter, before reaching Aunt Carol's house. Thinking about Sakura, well, maybe with her – my life would have many complications. At some point, it'll spice up my boring life. Starting with my wife – with a child.

Who is that child anyways?

No – I'm not talking about my wife's child. It's the child a meter away from me, crying her heart out. Looking at her, I suddenly had this little sympathy for her. I don't usually give a feeling like that to a living human being – or even non-living. Really. She dropped her things, and wiped her tears.

While getting her things and pace in order, she stopped in her tracks, and looked at me with a calm look. With no other choice, I, too, stopped my tracks and looked at her.

"You okay kid? Where's your mother?" I asked, while checking my watch. 10:00, who in the hell will let a child out in this time?

"My mom? I-I do-don't know..." she answered, still wiping the tears running down her cheeks.

Argh. What in the heck am I doing? Geez.

"Your dad?"

"I don't have any." She replied.

This irritation inside me vanished – as soon as I heard that she doesn't have any father. I thought about Sakura and our relationship. If ever there was a child of our own, we must have been okay with everything – until this moment. Maybe, maybe – We have been an average couple, or a family.

In this situation, thinking of her is the least possible choice to straight things out. Damn her.

The parents of this child must have been some ass. Kneeling down – I looked at her in the eye, and smiled.

"What's your name?" I asked, while wiping her non-stop tears.

"Chi-chi-h-haru."

"What's your surname? Maybe I could track down your address."

The child looked up at me, bite my arm and ran away. Geez, my arm kinda have this red mark, with a little saliva. Come on, that's a kid. She run kinda slow, basing the distance between us. She's still running, maybe fear invading her system. She hid behind MY car, and I really wanna laugh inside. I'm dying to.

I walked towards her, while whistling, and checked the time. 10:26. I shouldn't play with a little girl, I have more important things to do – besides playing with her. I stopped, and turned around. It's her fault not trusting me. But something popped in my mind. Maybe she's part of a syndicate. I panicked a little, a little, and checked my wallet, cellphone and keys. It's still there. Thank God.

I never looked back – and turned in the corner, but stopped at my tracks when I saw Aunt Carol's house – locked. I pressed the doorbell three times, hoping she's there, but well, no one appeared. While processing the irritation and problematic thing in my mind, I kicked the door, and rolled my eyes as I stepped back and gave up.

Well, I must be that_ lucky_, huh?

I walked back to my car, thinking of sleeping there. I don't really wanna go back at the house right now. I must be insane if I'll do that. I wanna sleep quietly and peacefully.

Remembering the kid a while back, I turned in the corner, and decided not to care. It's her problem – not mine. Yet there's this part of my mind to help her. Nah, I decided not to. It's her fucking problem. It's her stupid problem. Argh! My conscience is killing me. No, I would rather die than to help that kid syndicate. Whatever. I stretched my arms and legs, and ran towards the car.

While opening it, I saw the chid lying behind my car, in the cold ground – sleeping.

Geez, sometimes conscience is my weakness. Sometimes, take note. I slowly lifted her and gently put her in the backseat. I closed the door gently, and sighed.

This is a long day. A really long one – with Sakura with a child, and a kid-that-I-think-is-a-part-of-a-syndicate - sleeping in the backseat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

The first thing that really irritated me is: my alarm clock.

I slowly opened my eyes, and kinda wondered what I'll gonna do this early in the first place. Looking at the blurry white ceiling – no wait, the color of the ceiling in my room is white – but I saw a white one. As I swiftly sat up, and surveyed the room, I just realized that I'm in Japan. I'm in the guest room, actually. And, oh yeah, I now remember why I wanna wake up so early. Considering that I'm still Syaoran's wife, it's still my responsibility to be a wife to him.

I looked at the clock – 7:30 in the morning.

Slowly walking outside the room and down the stairs, I thought of what I'll cook for him. Honestly, I'm not that good in cooking – only average. As I reached the kitchen, and got eggs and hotdogs for breakfast, I'm thinking of what to say to him – on why I'm wife-ly to him.

"_Hey!" I shouted, and the startled Syaoran looked at me ridiculously. He reached the dining table, and looked at the table full of food. And by the way he looks at it, he seemed don't like it._

"_I'm still your wife, and here, I cooked food for you." I said, with a smile in my face – and take note: The smile is for real. I took his plate, and put rice and eggs on it – and handed it to him. He looked me in the eye, and smiled – took the plate and placed it in the table, embraced me tightly, and kissed me in the forehead._

"_I really love you, Sakura Li." He whispered, sending shivers in my neck._

"_I love you too, Syao-"_

Oh my Gosh. Did I just fantasize about a happy ending with that jerk? Stop it. Stop. Please stop it, Sakura KINOMOTO. And I did not smile when I thought of it, NO. A big, fat NO!

While frying the hotdogs, I finished arranging the plates, and poured coffee in his cup – and thought of the perfect excuse for what I have done.

After five minutes, there, the American-style breakfast is done. I ran upstairs, and looked in the mirror. I looked – different. Comparing the way I look before in the states and the reflection in the mirror, the way I look right now is the worst, ever. One thing I learned for seven years is: Guys easily leave their wives – especially when they don't look nice in the guys' eyes. That's the worst fact ever – but I really have to accept it.

No, wait.

Wait.

Why do I even have to look good for him anyways?

While frowning at the front of the mirror, I decided to just be me. Well, we'll divorce sooner anyway.

I took a deep breath, and walked out of the guest room, and stopped at our – Syaoran's room. I inhaled, exhaled – and repeated it. I inserted my left arm in my pants' pockets, and knocked at his door.

No response. Gosh, he's still sleeping this time? He's gonna be late.

I knocked and knocked – and still: no answer.

That's it. That really is it.

"Hey! You jerk! I'll open this door, and mind you, I'll squish you – if you'll not open this door! Damn it!"

I waited, but still – he didn't open the door. I looked at it with a little annoyance, and opened the door myself. I disregarded the fact that I will see his perfectly built body, covered in green sheets. But what I expected wasn't there. There was no perfectly-built Syaoran Li lying in the bed. No sounds of water in the bathroom. No – there was no jerk in this room.

I sat in his bed – with a disappointed aura.

This is the perfect example of what I am seven years ago, the always-disappointed wife. Thinking about it, I must not repeat the same mistake. But after seven years, here I am, still looking like a fool – for a stupid husband. While thinking too much about it, tears escaped my eyes – and I never thought: I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran's POV<strong>

It's already 7:15 – and I'm gonna be late if this kid won't wake up.

While looking at my watch, I took a bite of my burger, and sipped at my coffee – while sitting in the driver's seat. I turned and looked at the child that's sleeping peacefully.

I smirked as I thought of a perfect plan to wake this kid up. I put my burger in the seat beside me, and shoved the keys inside my pocket. I inserted it, and turned the engine on. While laughing inside, I kinda turned around again, curious if she'll wake up in a slightly shaking environment – but unfortunately, not. I stepped the accelerator, and drove all the way to my company – with a speed of almost 120.

I overtook, and accelerated more while turning in a curve. Still, there's no sound of a child crying or yet – killing me.

I arrived at the parking lot of Li-Kinomoto Corporations, and stopped the engine. I glanced at the mirror, seeing a kid still peacefully sleeping. I rolled my eyes, and went out of the car. I knew it – a kid is a burden. I impatiently opened the door, and shook her.

"Kid, will you please wake up already?" I shouted, making the guards look at me, and slowly approaching me.

I kicked the car, hoping it will wake her up. But it did. She woke up – and looked at me. Her eyes went big – and instantly got up. She got out of my car, and took her things.

"Is there a problem, GM?" the guards are there – I didn't took notice of it.

I looked at them with an aggressive eye, "Nothing. Just go, will you? I didn't pay you guys to be a security guard for me, got it?"

The guards looked at me – now stepping back. But a female guard approached the kid, and smiled at her.

"Are you the daughter of Ma'am Sakura and GM?" she asked, making me feel a little nervousness because of the question. Literally speaking, we got out of the same car – so it would be predictable for people to think that. But she doesn't really look like me – even Sakura. Or maybe – it's been too long since I looked at my wife intently, so I can't tell.

"How'd you know my mom's name?" she answered, with now a smile in her face.

I looked at this kid – with shock registered in my face. Sakura – so that name's so popular. I think that as the fact. It's too much of a coincidence if she's the child Sakura has. Besides, Sakura will never let her daughter out in that time, right?

Right.

The child looked up at me, looked at the walking-away guards, and asked, "So you're my dad? My mom said not to talk to strangers. Sorry dad."

Sure – kids are naive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I cried – for a minute. A minute. It's not like I'll let my eyes become red and puffy because of that jerk. I won't let my daughter see my eyes puffy – she'll suspect that I cried. I don't like that.

Last night, I called Aunt Carol – she said my daughter was fine and was sleeping. I thought they were at her house - but she said they went to her daughter's house. Thank God. I'm that scared that my daughter and Syaoran meet.

Geez, I really miss Chiharu so much. I wish she could be here with me. But I knew it was impossible. In the eyes of my family and the society, I'm still Syaoran's wife. And it'll be war if I'll say the truth, that I'm Chiharu's mother.

While applying lipstick, my phone rang – and I immediately finished it. I ran towards the bed, and saw the person who's calling, my insensitive dad. I hesitated for a second, if I'll answer – but I decided to just talk. What can I do anyway? Nothing, really.

"Hey dad, what's up?" I said, making it obvious that I'm not in the mood to talk to him.

"Nine o' clock go at Li-Kinomoto Corporations – there will be an event there, understood?"

I guess I have no choice but to cancel my appointment: to see my daughter. With a sharp and authoritarian tone, he stopped the call, and with no choice for me but to go. I took my bag, and slowly walked down the stairs, and dialled Aunt Carol's number.

As I reached the last step, Aunt Carol answered.

"Hey, Aunt!" I exclaimed.

"H-Hey." She answered.

I think she's shaking. With concern in my voice, I asked, "Are you alright, Aunt?"

"Of course." She answered, after half a minute.

"Where's Chiharu? Can you please let me talk to her?"

There's no answer from her. Maybe she's busy. I reached my car, and opened the door, took my keys, and started the engine, but still – there's no answer.

"Aunt? Where's Chiharu?" There's this thing inside me that tells me that I'm in trouble. But keeping the positive side, I thought, maybe she's playing – or busy with something. Maybe. While driving, I inserted the earphones and put the phone down in the seat beside me.

"Aunt? Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing." She answered, "She's busy playing. I told her that you're calling, but she ignored me."

Oh my, my daughter surely is upset at me. I wanna turn my steering wheel to the left, but I didn't. We exchanged goodbyes, and stopped the call. I'll just go to a candy store later – and maybe we'll go to the amusement park. She'll enjoy it for sure, and we're okay again.

I reached the place, and parked my car. With poise, I walked – but truthfully, I'm not that comfortable with heels. I am now walking towards the elevator, while people staring at me. Whenever I'm in this situation, I kinda think of Syaoran. I think he's comfortable with this life – but I'm not.

With the movement of the elevator to the 28th floor and the fact that I'll see Syaoran Li, my heartbeat went fast. The elevator girl looked at me, smiled and said, "Oh my gosh, you guys are one compatible pair! And the kid is so cute!"

I smiled, and answered nothing. What kid is she talking about?

I went out of the elevator, and walked towards the conference room. Last step – and I faced the brown door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door – I noticed people looking at me, Syaoran – and a kid scribbling something in a bond paper. I looked at the kid intently.

Oh. My. God.

This really is trouble. So Syaoran knew everything?

Shit. I'm in deep trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen? What is Syaoran's plan about the kid? How will this kid change their life/relationship/everyday? **

**Please review guys!**

**Talapots signing off. :D**


End file.
